Breaking Point
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: Kirstie really couldn't understand it. It was as if Avi, the gentle, humble bassman had slept and woke up into a totally different individual. An egoistic, insensitive, expletive-spitting dragon. There was no logically reason for his behavior. Out of context it might have been funny. But she couldn't get herself to laugh. This was reality.


**Breaking Point**

 **Chapter One**

 **Reality**

 **|•| 7.35- Recording Studio**

"That's it!" Ben hissed through clenched teeth as he glared hot daggers into the Bassist.

"I'll not tolerate anymore of your shit Avriel."

Kirstie flinched inwardly at the harsh tone of their recording engineer and producer.

Ben was usually a calm and cool-headed guy. And when he was shouting like that...

"Crap. What did Avi do now?" Mitch whispered, narrowing his eyes from behind the curtains of the recording studio as he exchanged glances with the other members of Pentatonix.

"Beats me..." She replied, bitting her lip as Ben turned on his heal and left the room.

For him to be yelling at Avi of all people was scarily shocking, but doing it infront of the entire band was just freakishly unbelievable.

"Fucking egoistic excuse of a producer." Avi scowled, spitting clearly, his low voice slicing the tense air like a chainsaw. Four pairs of eyes followed him out and jaws dropped faster than Avi's footsteps as the man stalked out of the room.

Everyone from his sister Esther, right to Alex Kirk who was not even in the band, knew that Ben was not happy with Avi these past few days.

Heck, Avi was hard to tolerate within the band. He was coming in late or missing sessions completely, doing a sloppy job of his bass and deliberately messing up their choreography.

Kirstie really couldn't understand it. It was as if Avi, the gentle, humble bassman had slept and woke up into a totally different individual. An egoistic, insensitive, expletive-spitting dragon.

There was no logically reason for his behavior.

Out of context it might have been funny.

But she couldn't get herself to laugh.

This was reality.

The band had recently rented a three-story apartment in Chicago for a few weeks and moved in temporarily. It was basically a 'present' for themselves to relax and hang out together after all the mess and excitement of touring and performing. It was beautiful. With a nice open view of the city and the entrance of the smooth breeze through the top windows.

But now she loath going there, Avi's presence was equivalent to being next to a freezer.

Cold, frosty, emotionless.

It was honestly frightening.

"We'll call it a day I guess..." Kevin spoke out, piercing the silence of Kirstie's thoughts. She frowned in sympathy as Scott patted the dejected beatboxer's arm. Avi's change had impacted him the most.

Pentatonix was like a family, but the two were as close as brothers.

 _Were._

"Let's go for dinner Kev. Then we will go back to deal with him." Kirstie said gently.

She hoped.

 **|•| 9.35pm -Chicago apartment**

Bbq was sorely missed by Avi as four-fifths of Pentatonix clambered out of the car after dinner.

Scott pushed the door open, frowning as it was unlocked.

"He wants to let all the fangirls in to party in here eh." Mitch sassed as he curled his lip at Avi's disregard for safety seeing his black jacket and shoes on the floor indicating that he was already home.

Kirstie couldn't help but sigh as Kevin remained silent, slipping off his sneakers and entering the house going straight upstairs. Glancing at her two friends who shrugged, she followed closely, climbing to the third floor where Avi's room was. Not surprisingly it was closed. Kevin sucked in a sharp breath before going up to the door, knocking the wooden barrier with his knuckles.

"Av? You in there buddy?"

Silence.

Unwilling to give up, the beatboxer tried again.

"C'me on Avi. If you can't talk to the band about it then at least open up to me." He turned his head to Kirstie, motioning for her to leave for a while.

Half of her wanted to know and be there for her friend but the other half decided that it was best to just give him space. Reluctantly, she nodded and turned to go downstairs. But not before she heard the door open and a

"Leave me alone and get the _fuck_ out of my sight Kevin."

Boom across the hallway. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest and she swallowed a sob with only a single thought.

 _He cursed at his best friend._

Footsteps were heard as their baritone and tenor came rushing up the steps. Their faces turned sour at Kirstie's saddened face.

But it took all of their self-control for their hearts not to crack at the sight of Kevin. The man stood there, stock-still infront of the slammed door. With a painful heart and sorrowful glazed eyes, he clenched his fists and turned away from the door, brushing past them. Kirstie opened her mouth to voice a word of support but Kevin shook his head wordlessly.

The trio stood there in silence under the now loud illuminating light in the hallway. Each with the same thoughts wiring like a storm in their minds.

 _What is happening to us?_

 **|•| A/N**

 **Yes I'm a Pentaholic too ;)**

 **If you don't know what Pentatonix is, it is one of the best, or rather it is the best, A Capella music group that was ever known to mankind. They sing-like a band-but without instruments. If you don't fid that cool then...**

 **Just continue reading my TF fics I guess XP**

 **So welcome to my very first PTX story! I'm rather excited to write this tho. All them ideas are streaming in like water. Stay tuned for the next chapter which is coming #soon. Hope ya'll enjoyed this little different story. Characters would obviously be OOC. But don't worry. It's all part of the plot :)**

 **Don't worry! I'll be updating my TF fics in due time. I'd just finished my GCEOs and freedom is practically what I'm living off now XD**

 **So peace out and I'll see ya'll later!**

 **-Thedarkestcon**


End file.
